SORPRÉNDANME, ATÉNME, POSÉANME - EDWARD Y LAS CHICAS DE LA FRATERNIDAD
by KarolCullen15
Summary: Edward Cullen es un muy reconocido actor de cine con fanáticas por todo el mundo, que darían lo que fuera por tenerlo cerca…El día que decide salir al aire libre y tal vez alquilar una película, descubre todo un mundo desconocido para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Edward Cullen es un muy reconocido actor de cine con fanáticas por todo el mundo, que darían lo que fuera por tenerlo cerca…El día que decide salir al aire libre y tal vez alquilar una película, descubre todo un mundo desconocido para él.

Para refugiarse de los reporteros y las fans que lo acechan, entra en una casa aparentemente vacía, recorre varias habitaciones buscando a los posibles dueños del lugar, pero al llegar al patio, lo que encuentra es una gran piscina. Sus ojos no pueden creer lo ven….un grupo de chicas. ¿Cuál de ellas más linda que la otra?...A sus ojos cada una tiene su propio brillo que la hace especial.

Cuando las chicas sienten la presencia masculina que las mira embelesado, nunca se imaginan que se trata de su ídolo, el amor platónico que las une. Con una mirada cómplice que todas intercambian, saben de inmediato lo que va a suceder….

Edward, hipnotizado, tímido y aparentemente introvertido, las va a conocer….una por una… Experimentará una serie de encuentros que jamás imaginó con un grupo de fans. Todas diferentes, pero todas con un fin común… ¿Al final, quién será la afortunada?


	2. Chapter 2

_Un saludo a todas las chicas y en especial a Danny, por su cumple, esto hace parte de su regalo._

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Había llegado a la ciudad de Chicago, donde tendría que ofrecer varias entrevistas por la promoción de mi última película. Estaba cansado de todo esto, me encantaba actuar, era mi vocación, pero eran "gajes del oficio" y debía cumplir con toda la publicidad.

Mi publicista me había dado un itinerario, después de cumplir con las entrevistas tomaría una semana de descanso. Pensaba marcharme de inmediato, pero por problemas con el clima mi vuelo se vio aplazado.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo por el parque más cercano al hotel donde me hospedaba, tal vez alquilaría una película, sí, yo era de la vieja guardia y me encantaba hacer ese tipo de planes.

Cuando iba a salir de la tienda de películas, un grupo de periodistas se agolpaban en la puerta del frente —seguramente algún dependiente les había avisado de mi visita—, así que tuve que irme por la puerta trasera, pero esto fue peor, no tenía idea de a donde me llevaría ese callejón, pero más me angustiaba que los paparazzi me alcanzaran.

Al salir a una calle menos transitada, volví a ver a esas personas desagradables para nosotros, los que vivíamos del arte escénico, pero esta vez sí puse todo mi empeño en desaparecer de los flashes de sus cámaras. No sé cómo se me ocurrió salir solo sin los guardaespaldas.

Corrí por más de diez minutos, no sé en qué dirección. Cuando no pude correr más y me encontraba jadeando por respirar una buena bocanada de aire, me detuve; agarré mis piernas con fuerza para no caerme, a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y pude divisarlos de nuevo, así que tomé una decisión rápida… eran ellos o yo.

Obviamente, primero estaban mi seguridad y calma antes que ellos. A mi derecha había una casa resguardada por grandes arbustos, fui hasta ellos y llegué a la puerta principal, toqué el timbre rogando porque los dueños estuvieran y me ayudaran.

Cuando nadie me abrió, giré el picaporte y con un _click_ se abrió la puerta. La casa estaba sumida en el silencio, decorada sobriamente, con una calidez que emanaban sus adornos. Sus dueños debían ser personas con mucho estilo, además de que seguramente su chequera les ayudaba.

Seguí recorriendo la estancia principal de la casa, me sentía tranquilo ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas con cortinas oscuras; encontraría un teléfono para llamar a los miembros de seguridad y ellos me recogerían en breve.

Seguí adentrándome en esa preciosa mansión. Hasta ese momento había visto muchas puertas y varias salas; cuando llegué a lo que parecía ser un patio, había una piscina muy grande pero eso no fue lo que me dejó perplejo, sino quienes la ocupaban.

Había más de diez chicas en bikinis de todas las formas y colores rodeándola. Me detuve a mirarlas una a una, esto era el cielo, no había forma de que en una sola casa se encontraran mujeres tan hermosas y esbeltas, con ojos y cabellos que harían suspirar a cualquier hombre, y claro, yo no era la excepción.

Me congelé en el lugar, babeé por cada una de ellas, me robaron el aliento, hasta que una de ellas me vio, sorprendiéndose y alertando a las demás de mi presencia.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Eres Edward Cullen?

—Sí. Verán, no quería irrumpir en su casa, pero toqué el timbre varias veces, estaba desesperado…

—No importa por qué estás aquí. Toma asiento. Mi nombre es Sarai, ellas son mis hermanas: Danny, Diana, Brenda, Karlita, Pichi.

—Encantado de conocerlas chicas. La verdad, lamento haber entrado sin anunciarme, pero me escondo de una horda de periodistas.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Eres más que bienvenido en nuestra fraternidad —habló la que conocía como Pichi.

—¿Esto es una fraternidad? —pregunté extrañado, pero ahora sí entendía por qué todas eran tan diferentes entre sí, ya decía yo qué clase de hermanas eran.

—Sí, somos las Beta Alfa Omegas. Somos una familia muy unida, por lo tanto, nos ayudamos entre todas y eso lo llevamos hacia la comunidad, o sea, te ayudaremos a ti también, Edward.

—Muchísimas gracias, Danny. ¿Podrían prestarme un teléfono?

—Sí, claro, a tu izquierda encontrarás el estudio, ahí estarás más cómodo para hablar.

Les agradecí y me dirigí a la habitación que me señalaron, llamé a mi agente y le conté lo sucedido. Carlisle era un buen hombre y siempre me ayudaba en lo que necesitaba, pero cuando iba a darle la dirección me di cuenta de que no sabía exactamente en donde me encontraba, así que colgué diciéndole que le volvería a marcar mientras podría preguntarle a alguna de las chicas.

Salí al patio donde ellas se encontraban reunidas. Me vieron con una mirada cómplice que se dieron entre todas, como si hubieran llegado a algún acuerdo del cual yo no sabía nada. Sólo esperaba que no quisieran delatarme.

—¿Podría alguna de ustedes darme la dirección para que puedan recogerme? —Me largaría de aquí lo antes posible, no me gustaba la gente que se moría por tener fama, así fueran sus quince minutos.

—Edward, te acompaño al estudio para dártela por escrito y de paso voy a revisar la puerta principal para que no entre ningún desagradable periodista amarillista. No queremos que sepan que estas aquí y perturben tanto tu tranquilidad como la nuestra.

Me había equivocado al pensar que ellas eran como las demás oportunistas que se me arrimaban en todas partes.

—Te lo agradezco, Diana. Me quitas un gran peso de encima.

—Edward —habló Karlita— ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotras a cenar? Digo, podrías esperar a que ellos se cansen y se vayan, si es que saben dónde te les escondiste… A lo mejor ya ni te buscan.

—Bueno, gracias. Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes el resto del día

—No se hable más. Si quieres volver a llamar a tu gente para darles la dirección, puedes hacerlo, pero sería realmente genial que pensaras en quedarte con nosotras unos días… No todos los días se tiene la suerte de conocer a tu actor favorito.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, créanme pero, no sé… pues tendré que ver la disponibilidad de mi agenda para ver cuántos días podría estar aquí.

Llamé nuevamente a Carlisle, le di la dirección pero le expliqué rápidamente la invitación que había recibido, aunque él no creía que estas chicas no me fueran a delatar con los periodistas, al menos confiaba en mi criterio y me despejó toda una semana para que tuviera unos días de descanso, incluso se encargó de enviar mis pertenencias con un mensajero del hotel.

La tarde pasó sin ninguna clase de complicación, al menos para mí. Cada minuto con estas mujeres me generaba más confianza, cada una me contó que estudiaba y a que se dedicaba; sus risas y comentarios sexys eran muy divertidos, hasta ahora pintaba que tendría una gran semana.

Ya por la noche, las chicas se despidieron de mí y me asignaron una habitación en el ala este de la mansión, así que me fui a descansar. No pasaría ninguna clase de trabajo, al menos eso pensaba yo.

Cuando ya había tomado una ducha y me disponía a meterme en la cama, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con Danny quien venía vestida con una pijama negra, muy corta, además traía medias veladas que se perdían al interior de sus muslos, llevaba el pelo suelto; en un movimiento de su parte, me empujó adentro de la habitación y le pasó el seguro a la puerta.

Se pegó a mi cuerpo irradiando mucho calor, sus ojos cargados de lujuria, su boca entre abierta llamándome a besarla. Ella no sabía que me intimidaban las mujeres que tomaban la iniciativa, pero esta mujer era demasiado sensual para mí, la deseaba, mi miembro se estaba despertando ante sus caricias por mis brazos.

No podía moverme, sólo me dejaba hacer, creo que hasta empecé a temblar, no me sentía asustado pero siempre había sido muy tímido para iniciar este tipo de encuentros, aunque tenía experiencia en la cama, yo solo había tenido una relación seria que hacía varios meses había terminado.

—Danny, ¿qué haces?

—Ssshhhhuuu… no hables, solo déjate llevar. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

—Pero… es que no estoy buscando novia, Danny.

—¿Quién te dijo que quiero ser tu novia? Tonto, sólo deseo una noche contigo, el hombre más sexy que he conocido.

—¿Sólo una noche?

—Así es, con eso me bastará, a no ser que tú quieras repetir, y te aseguro que encantada lo haré.

No fui capaz de rechazar la oferta que esta hermosa mujer me hacía, así que me dejé llevar. Sus manos recorrieron mi piel, su lengua trazaba círculos por mi pecho, cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma, era tan apetecible, dejaría que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo porque ya me había hipnotizado.

No me di cuenta en qué momento ella me quitó la poca ropa que llevaba puesta; cuando quise ver, Danny se había desnudado por completo y a mí también.

Ella estaba de pie delante de él, sus piernas abiertas y con toda su desnudez expuesta. Edward sólo podía mirarla de los pies a la cabeza, no se lo creía… tantas bellezas juntas bajo el mismo techo, y en su primera noche una de ellas se había colado a su habitación y le estaba intentando seducir.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

—Completamente.

Sus ojos se cerraron dándole a ella la seguridad para continuar con su fantasía. Tomó sus brazos y los envolvió en una suave gasa de seda atándolos firmemente a los doseles de la cama; con él inmovilizado, y completamente a su disposición, se dispuso a comenzar a disfrutar del hombre más sexy del mundo.

Pasó una plumilla por la piel de todo el cuerpo de Edward, los ojos verdes del chico la miraban entre el deseo y la expectación, pues para él todo era nuevo. Ella calentó su piel por completo, pero todavía no lo había tocado con sus dedos… Esta noche no sólo lo tocaría… lo haría caer ante su sexo.

Cubrió los ojos de él con una venda, dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad total, pero con el calor corporal en aumento. ¡Oh, sí…! Todo este juego lo tenía caliente como el infierno.

Sintió una lengua apoderarse de su miembro engulléndolo y succionándolo entero, podría jurar que tocaba su garganta, la sentía moverse en toda su longitud y su lengua arremolinándose y dándole placer.

Sentía como su simiente pulsaba por salir, su pene queriendo explotar con tan macabros movimientos, pero Danny era tan buena haciéndole una felación, que se percató que lo estaba llevando al punto de no retorno y cesó toda succión.

Quitó la venda de sus ojos, lo besó y su lengua invadió toda su cavidad, Edward probó su propio sabor en ella y esto lo excitó sobremanera. Quería penetrarla, sentirla en sus entrañas, pero ella lo tenía atado, todavía quedaba mucho para que pudiera hacerlo.

Gemidos, piel friccionándose, respiración rápida y voces roncas, todo producto de la pasión, la lujuria que los consumía. Edward nunca se había sentido así en su vida, Danny le mostraba todo un mundo diferente, desconocido, las mieles del sexo, era como si le estuviera abriendo la mente a otro universo.

Lentamente Danny se posó sobre la cara de Edward y le ordenó sacar la lengua, él hizo caso en todo momento a sus órdenes, su lengua alcanzaba el sexo de ella, mientras que sus caderas se movían al compás, sus fluidos derramándose en su cara, él chupaba y absorbía cada secreción, sabía a dulce, afrutado, su clítoris se asomó y como hambriento lo mordió llevándola directamente al orgasmo.

Ella se levantó y buscó en sus prendas algo que había traído consigo, a Edward le pareció un anillo, algo grande para un dedo, realmente no tenía idea de que se trataba.

Danny tomó su pene y lo volvió a llevar a su boca, luego, lentamente y con algo de dificultad por la fuerte erección que su hombre tenía, le puso el anillo hasta la base de su gran y perfecta verga.

—Danny, ¿qué es eso?

—Tranquilo, querido, eso sólo hará que te retrases un poco antes de descargarte, es un anillo constrictor para el pene, vas a demorar más para alcanzar el orgasmo y así ambos disfrutaremos del acto.

Me había convencido con su argumento. Después de ponerme el dichoso juguete, Danny se subió a la cama, se posicionó en mi pelvis restregando su coño contra mi miembro que quería explotar, luego se levantó y lentamente se fue empalando, podía sentir su vagina caliente abrazando mi verga, apretándome, si no llevara el dichoso anillo hubiera llegado ahí mismo.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos, insinuantes, seductores, sensuales, pero poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad. Danny me estaba cabalgando, sus tetas bailaban a su propio ritmo, su boca abierta y gimiendo mi nombre, me estaba volviendo loco, cada vez más; tenía que hacerla llegar otra vez y quería alcanzar mi propio clímax también.

De repente mis manos estaban sueltas. Danny había cortado la seda con unas tijeras que sacó de la mesa de noche, mis manos tomaron el control de sus caderas, y entonces, ella también soltó mis piernas; ahí mismo la cambié de posición, la puse en cuatro en la cama y seguí penetrándola, cada vez más fuerte, más duro. Llevé mis manos hacia su clítoris y empecé a pellizcarlo, aumentando mis movimientos dentro de ella, tratando de llegar aún más profundo.

Danny se vino con un grito estremecedor, podía sentir mi pene contraído por su vagina, sus fluidos saliendo y yo aún no alcanzaba lo mío. Ella se salió y sacó el anillo, liberando mi verga de su esclavitud, lo llevó a la boca y me empezó a mamar, me sentía como en el cielo, pero yo no quería acabar en su boca, así que la detuve y la acosté en la cama, me posicioné entre sus piernas y la penetré de una sola estocada, mis movimientos eran rápidos y torpes, pero estaba desesperado, quería liberarme a como diera lugar.

Una ola de calor se estaba formando en mis testículos, casi podía sentirlos hervir, cuando Danny tuvo su tercer orgasmo. Al verla a ella casi convulsionando, apresuró el mío y alcancé el clímax con un jadeo seguido por un grito.

Había tenido una experiencia fabulosa con una mujer espectacular.

Pasamos media hora recostados en la cama, juntos, en un silencio muy cómodo, ambos agotados, hasta que Danny se levantó y se vistió, me dio un casto beso en los labios y se marchó.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, Edward. Necesitarás recuperar toda tu energía.

Con esta frase me dejó perplejo, pero el sueño me ganó la mano y me dormí cayendo en una serena y profunda calma, ya mañana analizaría sus palabras.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Quiero agradecer a todas las hot girls sus comentarios._

_A Diana, por su portada caliente y, además, decirle que hice este capítulo pensando en ella, queriendo hacer realidad su fantasía._

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Desperté aún con la sensación de haber tenido el mejor sueño de mi puta vida, sentía pesado cada músculo de mi cuerpo, y mi miembro estaba algo sensible.

De repente, todo lo que había vivido con Danny por la noche vino a mi mente, cayendo como un gran peso… todas las sensaciones que me hizo vivir, mi sexo endurecido y palpitante por ella, yo atado y a su disposición; ella me había mostrado toda una nueva perspectiva en cuanto al uso de una cama.

Me metí en el baño y lavé mis dientes, cerraba los ojos mientras hacía unas gárgaras con el enjuague bucal —_su boca sobre mi polla_—, decidí darme una ducha fría —_sus manos en mi piel_—, pasé la toalla para secar el agua de mi cuerpo —_fue su lengua la que sentí_—. ¡Oh, cielos! Danny me había trastornado.

Para dejar de pensar y visualizar mi encuentro con Danny me encaminé hacia la parte inferior de la mansión. Todo estaba en silencio, al parecer no había nadie en ella, cosa que agradecí internamente porque no creía que fuera capaz de verlas a los ojos a todas, sabiendo lo que hice la pasada noche con una de sus hermanas.

Aproveché la ausencia de todas las chicas, que al parecer estaban en clases o algo así, y me puse un bañador, entraría a la piscina y haría unos cuantos largos; necesitaba ejercitar mi cuerpo, y con eso liberaría el estrés y todo el cansancio del fabuloso sexo que había tenido.

En eso estaba, cuando de repente, por el rabillo del ojo, divisé una figura de pie junto a la alberca, era Diana, esa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, podía perderme en ellos, llevaba un diminuto bikini azul cielo, sus caderas inclinadas hacia un lado y sus largas y esbeltas piernas; me estaba emocionando sólo con verla...

—Pensé que no había nadie en casa.

—Hola, hermoso. Las demás salieron pero yo no tenía nada en mi agenda para esta mañana.

—¿Te gustaría nadar conmigo un rato?

—Me encantaría.

Así fue como ambos estuvimos por más de una hora nadando, nos empujábamos, la dejaba ganar unas veces, y otras no, sentía los roces de sus piernas o sus manos por mi espalda; a veces acercaba su cara a la mía y me tentaba. No quería salir de esta burbuja acuática pero estaba demasiado excitado, ella podía asustarse o acusarme de pervertido si me viera salir con la erección que habitaba entre mis piernas.

—¿Edward, quieres salir ya?

—Ehh… No Diana, preferiría quedarme un rato más en el agua, pero si quieres tú puedes salir, no te preocupes por mí.

—Yo no quiero salir. La verdad me apetece hacer otras cosas aquí adentro.

Ella acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó, pegando sus senos en mi pecho, su piel irradiando calor a mi cuerpo. La tomé por su cintura pegándola más a mí, quería sentirla cerca, buscar la tan anhelada fricción.

Su boca encontró la mía y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a embestir la cavidad del otro, una danza sin prisas, conociéndonos, explorándonos.

Mientras ese beso arrasaba todo rastro de conciencia, mis manos la acariciaban en toda su extensión, su espalda firme pero suave, los hombros rectos pero elegantes, cuando pasé los dedos por los costados de su pecho, ella gimió, fue un sonido gutural pero expresaba claramente lo que necesitábamos ambos en este momento.

—Diana, ¿estás segura?

—No, Edward, tú eres quien tiene que responder… ¿estás seguro?

—Totalmente, nena.

Desaté el nudo del sujetador de su bikini, liberando esos hermosos y turgentes senos; ella maldecía entre dientes, sus pechos eran exuberantes, sus pezones erguidos ante mi tacto, llevé mi lengua a uno de ellos y lo mordí suavemente, Diana dio un leve salto, su piel a causa de la excitación o del agua, que sé yo, estaba erizada.

—Edward —pidió.

—¿Qué necesitas, nena?

—A ti… quiero sentirte.

No sabía cómo, pero ella me había embrujado, me olvidé de todo, por primera vez en mi vida tendría relaciones en el agua. Seguíamos besándonos, tocándonos, alternaba mis manos entre sus pezones, mi lengua hacía lo mismo con su boca y sus pechos.

Ella fue bajando mi pantalón de baño, gracias a la acción del agua podía usar sus piernas para ayudarse, y yo también aproveché y bajé su bikini, dejándola completamente desnuda y a mi merced.

Lentamente llevé una de mis manos a su sexo, no estaba seguro pero casi podía decir que estaba húmeda, y no gracias al agua, ya que estaba demasiado caliente en su entrepierna. Metí un dedo separando sus pliegues, provocando que Diana jadeara rogando por más, pero quería tomarme mi tiempo, esto nunca lo había hecho, así que… ¿para qué correr?

La tenía a mi merced, su cuerpo temblaba entre mis manos, su respiración agitada me confirmaba lo mucho que le estaba gustando todo lo que estábamos haciendo; para mi escasa experiencia eso solo significaba una cosa, éxito.

Sumé otro dedo al primero y ahora le daba caricias en forma circular a su nudo de nervios, al igual que Danny, ella estaba depilada, cosa que me encantaba en las mujeres, seguí frotándolo mientras Diana gemía casi al punto de querer gritar.

La llevé al borde de la piscina donde había algo de sombra y era más reservado. No paré de acariciar su pezón y chupar su otro pecho mientras mis dedos la estimulaban, seguí embistiéndola ya con tres dedos, Diana estaba con los ojos cerrados, y sus labios formando una perfecta "O"… Había alcanzado su clímax.

Cuando su respiración se calmó un poco, subí sus piernas en mi cintura, coloqué la punta de mi verga en su entrada caliente, la froté lentamente por toda su raja, abriendo sus pliegues, deteniéndome en su clítoris, y haciéndola pedir más, quería sentirla rogar que la penetrara. Diana era una mujer demasiado ardiente y si no iba con cuidado me podía quemar antes de tiempo.

—Edward, por favor….te necesito dentro de mí ¡ahora!

—Calma, nena…todavía falta un poco más.

Pausadamente empecé a entrar en su vagina, y ella me succionaba con cada movimiento. Diana se apretaba aun más a mi polla, tenía un coño bien estrecho, sus caderas se movieron tratando de meterme más rápido, quería que la follara pero si no me contenía me podía llegar de inmediato y quería disfrutar todo de esta nena.

Cuando la penetré completamente me quedé quieto, quería que se acostumbrara a mi intrusión, tenía una verga grande y gruesa, sabía que debía darle tiempo para que no se hiciera daño, pero ella me sorprendió porque casi de inmediato empezó a moverse, sus caderas chocando con las mías, cada movimiento hacía que el agua se meciera, lo que nos excitaba más.

Embestía cada vez más rápido, me movía en círculos o cambiaba a ser recto, la necesitaba, estábamos en un espiral que no tenía vuelta atrás, ambos jadeando y gimiendo con cada estocada que le daba.

Llevé una mano a su culo, y con mi dedo índice empecé a pasarlo por su entrada fruncida pero sin llegar a introducirlo, esto la calentó más, Diana estaba eufórica, sus pechos bailaban al mismo ritmo que nuestras pelvis necesitadas, mi boca lamiendo su cuello y sus dientes hincándose en mi hombro derecho.

—Edward necesito…¡aaahhh!

Sabía lo que necesitaba, así que retiré mi mano de su trasero y con dificultad llevé mis dedos a su clítoris, empecé a frotarlo mientras los movimientos se hacían más fuertes. Diana comenzó a sollozar, estábamos cerca, podía sentir ese calor en mis bolas, queriendo subir por mi verga, mi semen rogando salir.

Aumenté la velocidad de mis estocadas y moví mis caderas en otro sentido llegando aún más profundo y en algún momento toqué algo dentro de su sexo que la volvió más frenética; empezó a gritar muy fuerte mientras yo también me derramaba en su interior cuando alcancé mi propio orgasmo.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos y en silencio mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban, abrazados, yo aún dentro de ella. Diana suspiraba en mi cuello, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, otra nueva experiencia con una chica diferente. Mis intenciones habían sido descansar y relajarme después de una noche bastante movida.

—Edward, debo salir de la piscina, las chicas están por llegar.

—Lo sé. Gracias por esta mañana Diana, no sabes cuánto lo disfruté.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, yo también lo disfruté pero es hora de que te des una ducha caliente y descanses porque esta noche cenaremos todos juntos y necesitas estar muy atento.

—¿Algún acontecimiento especial?

—Una de las Alfas llega hoy, queremos sorprenderla y sería bueno que estuvieras descansado.

Con esas palabras Diana salió de la piscina dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos… ¿Quién llegaría esta noche a la Fraternidad?


End file.
